


Love On The Brain

by pastelpinkjeon



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts, jungkook - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, vkook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinkjeon/pseuds/pastelpinkjeon
Summary: You put me together and throw me against the wall





	

PART 1

\--

**_You love when I fall apart , so you can put me together and throw me against the wall_ **

  
"It's not like I haven't felt like that before." Jungkook mumbled.

Taehyung stopped the younger and raised a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?" , he questioned.

"Nothing, Tae," Jungkook said while looking down, "it's not like it matters to you."

"You don't think I care? Well if that's how you think then whatever, you're right. I don't care." Taehyung said harshly and shoved Jungkook, making him stumble back.

"This is what I mean. You get angry for no reason, you push me you.., you hit me..and you come back apologizing," Jungkook started and felt tears coming.

"Wha-what do you expect me to think?! I don't believe for a single second that you'll ever actually love me. And I wanted that before, but now that thought makes me sick. I'd never want to be with someone like you." He snarled and finished.

Taehyung was angry. Angry was an understatement. He only gets angry because Jungkook does stupid things. To Taehyung it's logical to be mad at him.

"Then break up with me," Taehyung said quietly.

"No, I can't. I-"

"Break up with me!" Taehyung repeated angrily.

This wasn't what Jungkook wanted though. He does really like Taehyung, and wants to stay with him. He's so good to him sometimes. He can't be upset with him forever, right..?


End file.
